Teach me?
by morachao
Summary: Diamond Tiara becomes Rarity's new student, but Sweetie's not very happy about it. Diamond Tiara will stop at nothing to stay Rarity's student until she knows everything.


Diamond Tiara was walking down the road in Ponyville. Every single time a mare passed her she'd take one look at their dress and have to hold down her lunch. She was getting sick and tired of seeing their tasteless outfits, and she really wanted to know where they were buying them! What pony in their right mind would look twice at those rags? She could design something, anything, better than the things she saw in Ponyville: until one day. One day she looked up and saw this mare wearing the most beautiful gown she'd ever seen. She couldn't contain herself, being Diamond Tiara.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" She asked trying her best to be polite. She didn't want to miss her chance to find out where she could finally find something that beautiful to wear. "Where did you get that beautiful dress?" She asked. The mare smiled and laughed a bit.

"Actually dear, I made it myself." She gleamed with pride.

"It's the first dress I've ever seen that didn't make me want to kill the pony that made it."

"Well-erm, thank you darling." She said questionably. "I very much appreciate it."

"I've just been thinking…I really think I could make pretty clothes like yours." She thought out loud. "I mean I've been looking for someone to actually help me learn how to design." The purple haired mare looked down at her and smiled.

"How about you come with me, and I'll teach you how to sew, and how to put together beautiful designs?" She asked excited for the challenge.

"I'd love to." Diamond Tiara grinned back with a couple ideas in her head already. "Maybe once I can sew, I can open up my own store, let's just say Ponyville needs it."

Diamond Tiara's POV

This mare took me back to her boutique to help me figure out how to design and create outfits. She seems nice enough, but there's something familiar about her. I can't put my hoof on it, but it doesn't matter as long as she can help me.

"As you can see all you have to do is bring the fabric through the sewing machine like so and, well look at you! You're already starting to get it! You're going to do fabulous!" She smiled.

"Thank you." I gleamed with pride. Everything I do I am fabulous at, she didn't have to tell me.

"I'm Rarity by the way, what was your name again?" She asked me.

"My name is Diamond Tiara, and I think I've heard of you before." She scratched her chin in thought.

"Yes, I believe I've heard of you from Sweetie Belle."

"Sweetie Belle?" I asked. "How do you know that loser blank flank?" I asked laughing a bit. Her face got a whole lot less happy.

"That 'loser blank flank' just so happens to be my baby sister." She admitted. "She's right upstairs too. Are you not friends?" I had to think fast because I couldn't lose my chance to learn from the best- well second best next to me- seamstress.

"Not friends? I was kidding about the whole blank flank thing. She's one of my best friends, and maybe she should come down and-"

"We better not bother her right now, she's in time out." The mare told me.

"Time out? What is she an infan- I mean, what did she do?" I am WAY too used to making fun of those blank flanks, but there's too much to make fun of.

"She just got into my gems last night. I suppose I am being a little hard on her though, she was up late crying." Maybe designing isn't the only thing I'm going to get out of my lessons. Maybe I'll get some good information too. "She misses our mother and father. They've been gone all week and they won't be back until next week. Poor Sweetie's been torn up about it, but you, being such good friends, must know already."

"Sweetie Belle has told me ALL about it." I lied. I'm sure that everypony will LOVE to hear about Sweetie crying over mommy and daddy. Anyway, back to what I came here for. I started sewing again and Rarity looked over my design.

"Perfect darling!" She smiled. She sounded like she was lying. I scoffed and looked u at her.

"What do you mean by that?" I snapped.

"Well maybe you could have actually stitched this instead of just pulling it through the machine." She said.

"I was just trying to save time!"

"Well I'm sorry Diamond Tiara but it's not that simple." She sighed trying to help me again with her fabric.

"Oh, so you just know everything, huh? You're just perfect!" I fought back. She looked at me shocked and then angrily.

"I am NOT perfect, but I'd like to think I was fairly close." She is so conceited!

"Rarity!" I heard a whiny little voice yell from the top of the stairs.

"What is it darling? I'm trying to teach!" She called back. Sweetie Belle came down the stairs and trotted towards us. She stopped the second she saw me.

"D-Diamond Tiara? What are you doing here?" She's such an idiot. If her sister says she's teaching and I'm sitting right next to the sewing machine, chances are THAT is why I'm here.

"I'm just teaching your little friend here how to create, Sweetie Belle." Rarity told her.

"Friend? Diamond Tiara isn't my friend, she's my-"

"Best friend, but don't worry Sweetie, I'll see you tomorrow at school." I smiled. The second Rarity turned her back I winked, letting her know that I am not, and never will be even associated with being friends with her. That's disgusting.

Sweetie's POV

My sister sent me upstairs for pulling Diamond Tiara's mane. It wasn't my fault though: she started it! I was upstairs for two hours before she finally came up and talked to me.

"Sweetie Belle darling your friend just left. Now come here." She said sitting beside me on her bed and petting my mane. "Tell me why you resorted to violence darling."

"Rarity Diamond Tiara hates me! She thinks I'm useless because I'm a blank flank!" I explained stomping my hoof in anger.

"Darling, I'm sure that's not true. Diamond Tiara simply adores you. She told me she was the one who convinced you to stop doing the gabby gums column in the paper."

"She lied! She was the one who blackmailed me!" I fought. Rarity sighed and rolled her eyes.

"You know it's very unladylike to make up stories about other fillies darling." She scolded.

"It's not a story! It's the total honest truth!" I rebuttaled. Rarity stood up and walked to my threshold, still watching me.

"Sweetie Belle, Diamond Tiara is my new student and she will be learning how to sew for the next couple of weeks. I'm sorry if you two are feuding, but you'll just have to give the two of us some space. Do I make myself clear?" Why is Diamond Tiara being so buddy-buddy with my sister all of a sudden? "Sweetie Belle?"

"Perfectly clear." I sighed lying back down on my pillow.

*The next day*

After breakfast I got up and went to school for the day, which was super exciting because today we're going on a field trip!

"Hey ya Sweetie Belle!" Apple Bloom called. "We saved ya a seat!" She waved down the aisle. I started to go back there until a hoof pulled me back and sat me down in a seat near the front.

"Looks like since Silver Spoon is absent today you're going to be MY partner." Diamond Tiara smiled sitting next to me. I started to worry and try to get out of the seat, but she stood up. "As I recall we're supposed to be best friends, and if we're not your sister will probably stop giving me lessons, which is totally not gonna happen."

"It's perfect to me. I don't like you hanging out with my sister for any reason, but especially not for designing…she never helps me with it, so why should she help YOU?"

"Oh Sweetie Belle, you don't get it, do you?" She smiled. "I know things now about you that nopony else knows in this entire bus, so you need to sit your little blank flank down and act like we're best friends unless you want everypony here to know you cry all the time because you miss mommy and daddy."

"What do you get out of this anyway Diamond?!" I asked quickly before anypony could hear what she has said. "Rarity isn't here and can't see any of this."

"Good point, but I'm not stupid. I thought ahead. We're going to take pictures all day, and then she'll know: unless you don't want to be my friend 'anymore' and I go crying to Rarity about how horrible you were to me when you said it."

"I never said anything horrible to you Diamond!" I defended. "Stop being such a liar!"

"Oh, I'm not lying when she hears this." Diamond smiled pulling out a tape recorder and playing back my words. "Why would she help YOU? I don't like you hanging out with my sister for any reason, what do you get out of this Diamond?! Stop being such a liar!" When the recording stopped she was gleaming with pride.

"Diamond, give me that thing!" I fought. We started to get into a struggle until Miss Cheerilee came back to detain us.

"Girls, girls stop what you're doing! Calm down!" She begged prying us apart. "You two never sit next to each other, what's going on?" She asked confusion obviously in her voice.

"We're best friends now." Diamond grinned fake as could be. "We weren't really fighting either." She said shooting me a look.

"Well it doesn't really look like your best friends, but if you two are both sure you're not angry." She reluctantly walked away and Diamond slapped me in the face.

"What was that for?!"

"For trying to steal my recorder!"

"Why did you even bring that?!"

"For the same reason I used it, duh." She scoffed.

"After this field trip we should go our separate ways." I crossed my arms flopping back into my seat.

"Uh, more like after I get my second cutie mark in sewing." She giggled.

"You can't get two cutie marks!"

"My point exactly. As long as your sister keeps teaching me, we'll continue to be BEST friends." She smiled putting her arm around me.

Diamond Tiara's POV

After we got to the park and I scrubbed my arm thoroughly with anti-bacterial soap, Sweetie tried to go back to her riffraff friends, but I stopped her and took her to the picnic tables.

"Hungry?" I asked with a grin. "My daddy packed me this peanut butter sandwich, but it's chunky, so you can have it." I explained tossing at her.

"Well thanks, what am I your dog?"

"Pretty close I guess." I promised, handing her all the things I didn't want to eat.

"I appreciate it Diamond, but my sister packed me a lunch."

"You mean _my_ sister? I've been spending so much time with her lately I'm starting to forget if we're related or not." I joked.

"Well you're not. She's _my _sister and I love her, and she loves me, not you." Sweetie snapped. Every single time she says something like that I get it on recording, but she's obviously way too stupid to catch on.  
"Well how about some cookies?" I asked waving the bag in her face. "We should trade."

"Ok, here." She gleamed handing me her pudding. I took both.

"Thanks so much Sweetie!" I giggled.

"Hey, that's not fair!" She whined.

"Don't be such a baby." I scoffed grabbing the pudding and shoving it down.

"First you hit me, then you steal my pudding! You don't know how to be a good friend!"

"Oh just shush. Shush and don't even un-shush." I told her stuffing the sandwich in her mouth. I heard her say something, but it was too muffled to understand.

"Whatever, let's finish eating and then we can go to the swings and you can push me." I loved blackmailing this stupid blank flank; she didn't even try to fight back.

"Sweetie Belle, don't you want to have lunch with us? Why are you hanging out with Diamond Tiara?" Apple Bloom asked, while Scootaloo followed. When Sweetie opened her mouth to speak I quickly shoved my hoof in it and glared at Apple Bloom.

"She's my new best friend, and isn't allowed to associate with ponies like...you anymore, ok? Ok." Sweetie tried to move my hoof, to no avail, but Scootaloo tried to speak up. "Before you even try to talk, I don't care what you have to say. Rarity and I are like best friends now, and she's teaching me how to make dresses, and I'm doing so well we're going to be dress partners." They'll never know if I'm lying. "Plus she doesn't want Sweetie hanging out with losers like you; she wants her to have good friends like me."

"Stop lying to them Diamond!" Sweetie tried to fight as I shut her up again.

"No, I'm telling them the truth! She's MY best friend now, so you can go eat your candy bar lunches now. We'll be eating healthy." I said hiding the cookies and pudding.

"Well I ain't leavin' without Sweetie!"

"Fine, that's fine, isn't it Sweetie Belle?" I flashed her the tape recorder.

"You guys go ahead. I'll see you later." She frowned. They both left confused and perturbed.

"Well Sweetie Belle, I'd say that the two of us are going to be great friends for the next couple weeks." I winked. We'll be the best of friends, until her sister runs out of things to teach me.


End file.
